Matter of the heart
by MiraiGame
Summary: After an accident Rikas only choice of living is to make a contract with the angels. And even though her task seems to be easy at first it's far more difficult than she could have imagined. /no OCs/


It's 11pm -.- I have to go to bed.

Well, so this is a story without any OCs. And it's about my least favourite character (yay!). The funny thing about this is that I have no idea how that story popped into my head but it's there since a year or so and I kinda love it. And I really like the character in that story so it actually made me like her a little (just a little).

Here's the first chapter.

* * *

With strong steps she rode her bike along a country road. The air was humid and warm, awkward if you stood still, but pleasant when you moved. It was like the wind caressed her skin as she rode through the beautiful scenery. She smiled widely. She had saved her money since years in case something huge came up, in case she wanted to afford something nice for herself. This was exactly the time. She had gotten the a message from her dear friend Touko a week ago which overjoyed her. Summer vocation had just started and she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She was able to persuade her mother that she could stay in Tokyo as long as the vocation went. It had taken it's time, but she knew it was worth it. Also she had gotten that room in that little cheap hotel and her savings would be just right for the payment. Plus her mother had given her a little money too, so there was nothing to worry about. She could happily enjoy her holidays. She could happily enjoy her holidays with _him_.

"_How come you don't know?"_ She could hear her friend say. _"Everyone has heard it. It was planned for ages!"_ the prime minister daughter had told her. She hadn't known. Apparently she had been the only one not knowing. She had been furious that day. She had asked herself if they purposely didn't tell her. She had questioned her friendships. But than she realized: Who cares? All that mattered was that she could see him again.

_**In the heat of summer sunshine I miss you like nobody else**_ it buzzed out of her earphones. She fastened up again and stood up on the pedals at full speed. The wind brushing in her face she had to close her eyes. Life was wonderful.

_**In the heat of summer sunshine**__**I kiss you, and nobody needs to know **_Suddenly she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She sat down again, thinking if she should just ignore it.

"_I want you to always have your phone with you so I can reach you."_ She could hear her mother say. She sighted. That woman would not let her go out again if she didn't even fulfill her simplest wish. So Rika took the earphone out of her right ear and tried to take her phone out. That wasn't the easiest task since she had a backpack on her back and saddlebags on her bike which made it really hard to hold her balance. When she finally got her phone out without falling over she looked at the screen. She snapped it open. Yes, she still had one of those older phones instead of a smart phone that everyone else had. But she had a good reason for it. First of all it fell down once a day and she couldn't afford buying a new phone every week and secondly she felt really cool snapping the phone open.

"Tokou~" she sung. "What's up?"

"I heard he's coming today." Rikas pink haired friend said monotone. "Bummer for you that you can't be here." Rika chuckled at the phone. She hadn't told her friend yet that she would come. She wanted it to be a surprise.

"Bummer!" She said with a wide grin. She slowly got from the country side into a town. Inazuma town. The track on her MP3-Player changed.

"You don't actually sound that sad." Touko noticed. "Is something up?" She paused but got no answer. "Could it be that you're finally over him?" She said cheerful. Rika pouted.

"No!" the blue haired replied resolute. "Darling will always be number one!" She pulled her bike to the left to cross a street.

_**I heard some words**_ **_From a friend on the phone _**"Sorry. I just think your obsession is unhealthy." Touko said honest. Rika felt a jerk on her left ear. She looked down.

_**That didn't sound so good**_ Her earphone had gotten into the spokes. She couldn't stop so fast so it ripped out the other earphone too._**  
**_Her wheel drifted away. She realized to late that she would fall. There was a loud noise. Than, silence.

"Rika? Rika!" a familiar voice ripped the dark skinned girl out of her unconsciousness. The only thing in sight was a white ceiling. She tried to move, but her body felt heavy. She couldn't think clear. What happened? Where was she?

"You are awake already?" Someone beside her said. It wasn't the one who had called her but she still felt that she knew that voice. "You do have a strong will." With all her strength she focused on turning her head to the side. There sat a guy with braided red hair and calm blue eyes. Rika was trying to remember that face but her mind was so clouded. After a while her face darkened.

"S-sein?" She whispered with a shaky voice. "What-"

"Hush." The boy commanded. "Your condition is not the best. Let me do the talking." Rika was stunned. What was going on? "Rika, do you remember what happened to you?" She looked at him with a questioning look. What happened? No. She didn't. The last thing she could remember was … nothing. She remembered nothing. She barely could get the name Sein back into her mind but didn't even know from where she knew him from. She also didn't know her own name. Well, apparently it was Rika but she couldn't be sure. In the end Sein could be anyone and she felt somewhat uneasy around him which probably wasn't a good sign. "I can give you your memories back." Her eyes widened at his words. "Right now." The girl gulped. She felt a craving inside her and got a little scared. "Rika, I … even though you don't remember right now, I owe you something. Some years ago I did something to you which wasn't right and I'm here to make up for it." The girl looked into his eyes while he talked. They looked somewhat sad. "You had an accident some hours ago." He watched the realization on her face which quickly changed into pure horror. She was in a hospital. And given her inability to move it seemed to be serious. "Your case isn't that easy." Sein admitted. "Right now you are only awake on a spiritual basis. It only lasts for some minutes." He paused.

"I was sent here to make you a deal." His voice sounded confident but he looked rather unhappy. "You are still young and we don't know much about you." He suddenly avoided her glance. "The question came up if … if you were _worth_ _it_." Rika didn't understand a word. Whom was he talking about? Suddenly her body became even heavier. "We ..." The boy breathed in deeply. "We want to give you a second chance. But in exchange you have to work for us. " He took a paper out of his pockets. "This is a contract. If you touch the paper it will be valid." He looked at her. She was laying there on the bed, covered in white sheets. Her dark skin looked pale, her eyes looked dead. He pitied her.

Rika felt she got no choice. Even though she had no idea what all of this was about she believed him. She believed that _something_ would happen and that that something would help her in _some_ way. She tried to reach out her hand for the contract, but her arms were weak and shaky. She could barely reach over edge of the bed. Maybe it was fate. Maybe she wasn't meant to get that help.

"_Rika!" _She heard someone call for her. She felt a sudden twitch in her body and her arm jolted to the paper. She had touched it. Than everything went white.

* * *

I'm not quite sure about this because I think the end is a bit weird but I really wanted to finally get the first chapter done.

But what do you think about it?

I'm going to bed now since I have to get up at 6am and ... yeah ... good night.

PS.: the songs used are

**Summer sunshine** by **the Corrs **

**If I could** by **Jack Johnson**


End file.
